


In Between

by writerindisguise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x19 coda, 15x19 spoilers, Canon Compliant, Fix-It, M/M, Pre-Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerindisguise/pseuds/writerindisguise
Summary: “He wasn’t supposed to go,” Jack told him. “I knew about the deal with the Empty, but—Cas said—He told me not to worry. He said it wouldn’t take him. He said he wouldn’t be happy for a long time.”-----The deleted scenes that got cut from the episode, but we all know it happened.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 173





	In Between

**Author's Note:**

> This episode just didn't do it for me, so have my version of the moments that got cut.

Jack felt his heart shatter under the weight of Dean’s hand on his shoulder. His words echoed, not quite making sense. “I’m sorry,” Jack said. How own voice sounded distant, like it belonged to someone else. His eyes dropped and he shook his head, before turning pained eyes up to Dean again. The hunter met his gaze for barely half a second before he looked down again. 

“He wasn’t supposed to go,” Jack told him. “I knew about the deal with the Empty, but—Cas said—He told me not to worry. He said it wouldn’t take him. He said he wouldn’t be happy for a long time.” 

Dean’s hand dropped from his shoulder, and his jaw clenched. Jack watched tears fill Dean’s eyes as he looked away, gaze casting around anywhere but at Jack. He reached out, grabbing at Dean’s sleeve, trying to force the man to look at him. Dean had to blame him, he knew that. Jack was the reason Cas made the deal. The reason he was gone. “I’m sorry. I thought he was safe.” Dean only forced a smile that looked more like a grimace, clapped Jack on the shoulder, and turned to walk towards Sam. 

“He was supposed to be safe.”

—————

“Okay, be honest with me, please. Would you have let me in if I said it was really me?” Lucifer asked, palms open wide. He knew the answer. They knew the answer.

“You’re dead,” Dean answered. Never the intelligent Winchester, that one. 

“Uh, yeah. Not so much,” Lucifer said. “Honestly, I’m kind of surprised that worked,” he added with a laugh. “No questions, no asking if it was really Cas. I mean, I would’ve lied, but you could’ve at least asked.” He put on a frown at the words, as though hurt that he didn’t get to truly use his full story about being Cas to fool the elder Winchester. He kind of was. He had it all planned out. 

“A little desperate to get your angel back, huh?” He asked, putting on a feigned sympathetic expression. He watched as Dean’s lips curled into a scowl pulling his own into a grin. “She told me everything, you know. The Empty. How my dear little brother ended up there, what he said before leaving a broken hunter in his wake.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Sam turn to look up at Dean. He didn’t know. Lucifer’s lips curled into a smirk. Enough games, as fun as they were. He had a job to do. “But that’s not why I’m here. The Empty booted me, with orders to find the missing God book and use it on Chuck.”

—————

Dean didn’t think he’d have to ask. Not for this. Jack loved Cas. He didn’t need Dean to ask for him to bring the angel back. But Jack was walking away, and every step felt like a knife in his heart. _Please just do it. Bring him back. Don’t make me ask._

Jack turned and looked at them, a soft smile on his lips aimed at Dean, and he realized it. Jack needed him to ask. Not because he didn’t have the power to bring Cas back, but because Cas needed him to ask. Needed Dean to say it out loud. 

“Can you bring him back?” Dean asked, his voice low and rough, uncertain and pained. Jack didn’t say anything. “Cas. Can you bring him back?”

Jack’s smile widened. He nodded, and his eyes fell shut.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the shortest fic I've ever written. Please forgive me.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Kudos and comments give me life. <3


End file.
